The present invention relates to a wireless remote control device and, more particularly, to a wireless remote control bulb device capable of controlling bulbs to be turned on or off through wireless remote control way.
In prior art, the switches for controlling bulbs are usually installed on the wall, and each switch can only control the bulb connected therewith. Except modifying the wiring of the power wires of bulbs, it is impossible to change the way of control. However, this engineering must spend much time and money, and thus is very cumbersome.
Along with continual progress of scientific technology, more and more people emphasize the convenience and swiftness of lives. The present invention aims to let people be capable of flexibly controlling each bulb. Moreover, the present invention aims to let handicapped people be capable of controlling the action of each bulb through wireless remote control way without the need of other""s help. Speaking briefly, the present invention provides a wireless remote control device to control bulbs to be turned on or off so as to achieve convenient use.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a wireless remote control device capable of controlling each bulb to be turned on or off through wireless remote control way. It is not necessary to connect each bulb to a switch on the wall via a connection wire. Therefore, very convenient use can be achieved. Moreover, the look of each bulb will not be influenced so that the original fabrication mold and fabrication process can be followed to reduce the cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless remote control device for controlling bulbs so that each bulb can be remotely controlled, and a plurality of bulbs can be controlled to act simultaneously. Thereby, the on or off states of bulbs can be zoned or grouped to achieve convenience and flexibility in management.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless remote control device for controlling bulbs, which device can be connected to a computer system. Thereby, the bulbs can be remotely controlled at a long distance or via the network.
According to the present invention, a wireless remote control bulb device comprises a remote controller module for emitting a remote control signal to be received by at least a remote control receiver installed in a bulb. The bulb is then driven after the signal is unmistakably discriminated. Thereby, the device can control the on or off states of more than one bulb through wireless remote control way.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: